User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: J1coupe
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: I told you this would be an interview of massive proportions. It was a daunting task to get this man to do an interview. I remember vividly how hard it was: *flashback* Jake: "Hey, Coupe. Do an interview." Coupe: "lolno" Jake: "Jason pls" Coupe: "lol Jake more like Kicke" Jake: "Pls no" ~J1coupe kicks punks like JakeTheManiac off the streets.~ *fastforward* Lucky for me, I booked a one way trip to Korea and found his house and interviewed him there. I'm home now. Don't ask how. He is the Asian Sensation, the Korean Kingpin ladies and gentlemen, J1coupe! First question: How did you first come across this wiki? Coupe: It was around Columbus vs Kirk, I believe. I saw a YouTube comment about how it was "leaked", and I found a link to the wiki where people had the audio. I started hanging around since then, but I actually started doing something around Doctor Who vs Doctor Brown. Jake: And that's how the Coupe era began, correct? Coupe: Well, that's one way to put it. I never really joined chat or anything until at least 4 or 5 battles later the Doctor one, though. Jake: Second question: Where did you come up with your username? Coupe: It's bit complicated, but long story short, my dad's favorite car, Coupe, and my first name, Jason, were added together. Jake: But where did the 1 come from? Coupe: It's the first number. That way if I ever need other accounts, I could just go and make J2coupe, J3coupe, etc. Jake: Smart. Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Coupe: Watching TV shows, practicing piano, and just talking to people in general. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Coupe: My favorite used to be King vs Poe, but it got switched up to East vs West. Least favorite will have to be Palin vs Gaga. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Coupe: Hm, I'm going to say Barry, Greg, and Jorn. Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? Coupe: Pasta is the sh*t. Jake: People say you have been the best admin we've ever had. Would you agree with this? Coupe: I wouldn't necessarily say I'm the best, people give me far too much credit sometimes, but I'm at least glad to hear that I didn't f*ck up. Jake: I think you have been good. Coupe: Thanks for such kind words. :) Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON??!?!?!? Coupe: Did anyone say a light switch? Jake: No. Coupe: A light switch. B) Jake: Cool. Now the final ten questions are what's called the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. Coupe: Alrighty. Jake: What is your favorite word? Coupe: Huh. Hm. "Modus Operandi." Latin and all, it's just fun to say that word. Well, words, technically, but y'know. Jake: What is your least favorite word? Coupe: "YOLO". Jake: Great minds think alike. What makes you happy? Coupe: Not having to deal with problems, I guess. Spending some quality time doing things I love. Jake: What makes you unhappy? Coupe: Fox News…Loljk, but things that annoy me in general. And also anything complicated. I want things to be straightforward. Jake: So, if you like things straightforward and not complicated, does life make you unhappy? Coupe: Haha, most of the time, yeah. Especially with the state I'm in. I do make amends and try to blast through it though. Jake: I admire your perseverance. Coupe: Thanks. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, eh? Lol. Jake: What sound do you love? Coupe: Musical Instruments. Specifically things such as piano, guitar, etc. Jake: What sound do you hate? Coupe: Disharmony. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Coupe: I'm going to say "F*ck." So many different ways to use it. "F*ck f*cking f*cked f*cker f*cking f*ckups f*ck f*c*king f*cked f*cking f*ckup f*cking f*cker's f*ck", for example. Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Coupe: Well, right now I'm only a college student. But I guess my dream job is to be a clinical psychologist. Jake: You'd be a Doctor. Do you have a time machine? Coupe: Haha. I'm not going to answer that question. ;) However, if I do get a Ph.D., I'd indeed be The Doctor- isn't that great? Lol. Jake: Ye. What profession would you not like to participate in? Coupe: I never wanted to be a pharmacist, despite what my parents told me to. Jake: :O screw da authoritee. And finally: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Coupe: "You weren't insignificant; no matter how small, you did change the world for the better." Jake: Pure poetry. Now, are there any final statements before your inevitable hiatus? Coupe: Well, technically not a hiatus, I DID just come back from a 6 month one, haha. But one way or another, I'd like to say thanks for this, felt like this gave me an opportunity to look back at myself. Jake: Indeed. That is all the time for today. Tune in next time for another immeasurable good interview here on "Inside The User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts